


Valentines

by sweetiejelly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things changed between them for the better. So, why was up with Blaine on Valentine's Day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Dec. 2010 for ithilien22; originally posted [at LJ](http://sweetiejelly.livejournal.com/141636.html).

After their impromptu King’s Island Christmas Spectacular rehearsal, Kurt noticed that something changed. Blaine was looking at him just as much as before. It wasn’t that. It wasn’t even his random visits, still surprising every time. It was the touching and the implying, all the flirting _outside_ of songs.

The first time it happened, Kurt didn’t think much of it. It had to be his overactive imagination. Didn’t he just have Blaine pressed up against the door of his Cadillac last night in his dreams? Blaine tasted like Doritos and snow. (His dreams never made sense.)

But he wasn’t dreaming. Kurt knew this, as much as he knew Pavarotti was only ~~alive~~ singing now because of Blaine’s careful instructions. Blaine was flirting with him, his eyes unmistakable. Kurt could feel the warmth between his shoulder blades, extending almost up to neck, where Blaine’s hand still rested.

“At least, that’s how _I_ remember the kings,” Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded, trying to rewind the scene for the mnemonic for French history. “Well, that’s your trick for the day!”

Kurt blinked after him, an automatic curl on his lips. It was maybe a smile. It was maybe a WTF? It was maybe a WTF smile. Blaine just winked and turned on the balls of his feet. Balls! Now how was Kurt supposed to care about dead monarchs?

The second time it happened, exams were blessedly over with. Pavarotti was handed back to his real owner, the headmaster’s son. Kurt was packed to go home, his suitcases trailing neatly behind him, making snow lines with their wheels.

Blaine had run up to him in the parking lot, “Hey, Kurt!” And he had been slightly out of breath, his exhalations outlined in white between them. “Before you go, I wanted to give you this.”

Kurt extended his hand for the package. “Another Warbler tradition? May I?” He gestured to the green bow.

“Please, open it. And actually, no. This isn’t another tradition. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas, Kurt.” Blaine shrugged, watching as Kurt’s gloved hands pushed aside the wrapping to reveal an iPod Shuffle. “It’s not much, just some songs I like. I thought I’d share them with you.”

Kurt shook his head. “This is so nice. Thank you, Blaine. Merry Christmas! But I-I didn’t get you anything.” He bit down on a corner of his lips and watched as Blaine’s eyes followed the movement.

“Text me when you get home.” Blaine was leaning in a little again, one of his hands on Kurt’s upper arm. “Let me know what you think of the songs, and we’ll call it even. How’s that?”

Kurt hugged him. “Okay.” He held on until he felt Blaine breathe in deeply, hug him back. Then he smiled and tore himself away. “I’m going to go sing in the car!”

The third time, the fourth time, the fifth time all rolled up together like one giant, unbreakable Snicker’s bar. Kurt couldn’t tell them apart really. All he knew was that on New Year’s Eve, Blaine showed up at his doorstep, surprising everybody, especially him. All he knew was that at this countdown, he actually had someone to kiss.

Blaine was a perfect gentleman, letting him set the pace of their lips, the slip of their hands, the slide of their tongues. He did not taste like Doritos, although he did taste a bit like snow and chapstick. Kurt thought to himself that 2011 was going to be the best year of his life.

And it was. It really was. Until today. It was Valentine’s Day and the valentines – little red hearts with messages – were placed this morning in all of the cubbies. Everyone got at least one, from anonymous: “Stay amazing.”

Kurt was hoping for more than just one though. They were taking things slow, kissing and snuggling and singing together, but not much else. Still, all the kissing and snuggling had to count for something, right? Besides, Kurt sent _Blaine_ a valentine.

Kurt was definitely not moping though, late in the afternoon, when Blaine found him in his room, chin propped on his Chemistry book. “Here you are! I was looking all over for you.”

Kurt made a non-committal sound as the door closed. “Mmm.” He propped up on his elbows and stared down at his bed, watching Blaine out of the corner of his eyes.

Blaine sat down next to him, making the mattress dip, making Kurt’s heart flip. Kurt couldn’t help it. It was an automatic response, something to do with his brain chemistry, not that he was actually learning much chemistry today. A hand rubbed between his shoulder blades, warm, familiar, and so, so wrong.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned to face this boy, his _friend_. “So, did you get _my_ valentine?” He didn’t pretend to smile, not even a WTF one.

Blaine folded his lips inwards, fighting a smile that Kurt could see slipping past anyway. “Yes, Kurt. And before you throw me out of the room – I got you one too but I wanted to give it to you in person.” He slipped a red box out of his pocket, held it to Kurt the way he had held his Christmas gift almost two months ago.

“Oh.” Kurt blushed as he laid fingers over Blaine’s, took the box. This one wasn’t wrapped, not if you didn’t count the length of red ribbon. In it was a series of gift cards: Good for one kiss, Good for a musical of your choosing, Good for one massage, etc. Kurt shuffled through them, lingering over the one that said “Good for boyfriend/valentine status.”

“Are you asking?” Kurt handed over the card.

“Is that a yes?” Blaine kissed him hard, more needy than gentlemanlike. It was probably their best kiss to date.

Kurt smiled into it, mope replaced by hope now. “I’m in love with you.”

“I know. I overheard you with Mr. Schuester last year.” Blaine kissed over his cheeks, his neck. “And for the record, I feel exactly the same way about you.” And there really wasn’t much else left to say. They had a whole stack of cards to go through.


End file.
